opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
The World of Skarlands
To miało nadejść w dniu nienawiści do magii przez ludzkość... ” „Proroctwa zapowiadają o dniu, gdzie przyjdzie Koniec... ...otóż tego dnia mają zniknąć Elfy i Krasnoludy, i Smoki, i Trolle, i wszelkie istoty władające magią lub posiadające jej cząstkę... ...A na świecie mieli pozostać tylko Ludzie... Księga Życia i Śmierci; Ogrom Tytanów, część 1. rozdział 2. Samanthel Inderfuhl Prolog ~ Szykujcie się! Oto zbliża się dzień naszego Upadku!! Naszej Zguby ~ Przemówił starszy człowiek w szarych szatach, na jednych z wielkich ulic miasta Jakrów. Położonych w Skotlańskich Górach, niedaleko wybrzeży Hei. ~ Zbliża się dzień, w którym zło dotrze do tego miasta. Za niebaw...ee..ee??? ~ Nagle poczuł kujący ból w plecach. Niepewnie się odwrócił. Zobaczył stojącego żołnierza, odzianego w kolczugę, pikę, hełm, oraz tarczę z widniejącym herbem miasta. Staruszek wiedział o co chodzi. Od razu zszedł ze skrzynki i zwrócił się twarzą do żołnierza. Żołnierz się uśmiechnął. ~Ile razy mam ci mówić, żebyś nie robił tu żadnych przedstawień? Jóź zmykaj mi stąd, wracaj do domu. Nie potrzeba nam tu głupich rzeczy o jakimś źle. Wojny się już skończyły. Nic nam nie zagraża. Więc staruszku, przestań o tych dyrdymałach gadać! No co tak stoisz?! No... już wynocha!. ~ Staruszek niechętnie posłuchał się żołnierza. Nie zamierzał się z nim patyczkować, więc poszedł w swoja stronę. Żołnierz zaś usiadł wygodnie na skrzynce i zaczął się przyglądać miejskiemu zgiełkowi. Tłum był wielki. Dziewczynki bawiły się w damy dworów, a chłopcy w rycerskich bohaterów. Mieszkańcy miasta handlują zaś z kupcami, rzemieślnikami, przemytnikami i z wartownikami. Grajkowie grają na swoich instrumentach. Niektóre panie wyszły poprzebierane w kolorowe, schludne kiecki. Dziś jest święto Barhudy... ROZDZIAŁ I „Powstaną tytani, powstaną bohaterowie, będzie śmierć i cierpienie” Księga Życia i Śmierci; Ogrom Tytanów, część 1. rozdział 2. Samanthel Inderfuhl Leuis Samagie (czyt. Luis Samadzi) jest jednym z wartowników strzegących mostu na rzece Farlon, niedaleko granicy między Jakrowem a Tarzynem. Ten kamienny most jest długi na 68 łokci i szeroki na 25 łokci. Po obu stronach stały dwie wieże, wysokie na 25 łokci. Ten most był strzeżony przez batalion* żołnierzy z Jakrowa. Zbliżała się noc i godzina warty Leuisa. Mężczyzna ten był średniego wzrostu. Miał czarne włosy, ciemnobrązowe oczy, niewielki nos. Odziany jest jak każdy inny żołnierz Jakrowa. Hełm garnczkowy, metalowe naramienniki i nagolenniki, buty płytowe i skórzane spodnie. Przy pasie miał miecz i dwa małe nożyki. Posiadał też kolczugę z płachtą przedstawiającą herb miasta. Na tym herbie była czarna krowa z czterema liśćmi. Każdy z nich pokazywał inny skrawek terenu należącego do tego miasta. Północny liść przedstawia góry Skotlańskie, zachodni wybrzeża Hei. Południowy - niziny Fugroya, a wschodni przedstawia rzekę Farlon i niziny Bor. Dwóch wartowników, Edwir i Morph, przeszli przez korytarz wiodący do pokoju Leuisa. Jak doszli, zapukali i otworzyli. Zastali go śpiącego, więc razem głośnym rykiem zawołali: Wstawać!! Do roboty leniuchu!! Twoja warta jest! Wstawać, bo piwa nie dostaniesz!! ~ Leuis obudziwszy się, ogarnął rynsztunek i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Padał deszcz. Wiał zimny wiatr. Leuis spojrzał na plac. Jeden z żołnierzy pisał dziennik. Po prawej stronie siedział jakiś gruby pan, pewnie jeden z podróżujących karczmarzy. Dwóch wartowników stało przy magazynie, w którym przechowywano skonfiskowane rzeczy. Czterech poszło w stronę wieży, która jest skierowana do Jakrowa. Edwir i Morph poszli zaś do Belhoda, rzeźnika zaopatrującego obecny batalion w jedzenie. Luis skierował wzrok do wieży skierowanej do Tarzyńskich terenów. Przeszedł koło pisarza, wartowników magazynu i posterunku dowódcy. Jego obecnie nie było, gdyż dostał informacje, że jego babka zmarła na zawał. Weteran doszedł do wieży. Wieża była wysoka na 25 łokci. Wszedł na wieżę, przy okazji dopatrując się różnych szczegółów na „widoku”, na które będzie jeszcze doglądał przez najbliższe 4 godziny. Leuis doszedł do miejsca jego posterunku, pracy. A na jego ulubionym krześle siedział jakiś młodzieniec, który nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Ba, nawet wcale się nie odwrócił. Był skupiony na czymś, i to bardzo skupiony. Leuis postanowił, że go wystraszy. Gdy to już zrobił, chłopiec wyskoczył z krzesła. Z przerażonym wzrokiem spojrzał na weterana. - Aaaaaa...!!! Niech pan tak nie straszy!! Oszalał pan, mam na zawał umrzeć?!! - wyjąkał. - Hahaha, nie bój się tak. Powiedz mi, co ci tak przykuło uwagę? - Uwagę? No... tamten krzak - chłopiec wskazał na drogę, na dziwny krzak. - No dobra... A co w tym krzaku jest takiego, że przykuło twoją uwagę? - Nooo... on się porusza. - Hmm. Każdy krzak się porusza, zwłaszcza gdy zawieje wiatr - weteran się uśmiechnął. - Co? Nie.. on się porusza, zmienia swoje położenie. - Tak? Hmm, dobra, to ty sobie odpocznij a ja poobserwuję krzak. Dobrze? - Hmm... No dobrze. Chłopiec zabrał swoje rzeczy i zszedł na dół. Leuis zaś usiadł wygodnie na swoim krześle i zaczął obserwować otaczający go świat. Za jego plecami mieścił się cały batalion ludzi. Po prawej i po lewej znajdowały się różnej wielkości wzgórza. Na przodzie była droga, a na drodze był krzak. Chłopiec uważa, że zmienia swoje położenie, więc postanowił go poobserwować. Minęła godzina. Nic, krzak nawet nie drgnął, mimo silnego wiatru. Leuis postanowił zmienić cel obserwacji. Skierował wzrok na wzgórza po prawej stronie widoku. Lubił tam patrzeć na króliki, które się tam gestykulują w pełni księżyca. Przypominało to dawne czasy, gdy bawił się że swoją żoną. Teraz to tylko wspomnienia. Radosne, bo na jej oczach zabił jej kochanka. Minęła godzina, króliki zniknęły. Spojrzał wtem, na drogę by zobaczyć co robi krzak. Ani śladu krzaka. Gdzie jest ten krzak? - pomyślał. Wstał i zaczął się rozglądać na wszystkie strony. Nagle usłyszał szelest. Krzak jest pod bramą. Leuis szybkim pędem zszedł na dół. Po drodze zabrał łuk i strzały. Gdy doszedł do bramy, napiął łuk i przygotował strzałę. Wycelował. Zamierza już oddać strzał, gdy nagle słyszy chrapliwy głos, przypominający starą teściową. - Nieeee!! Proszę, nie, nie strzelaj, nie... proszę, nie strzelaj!! - Pokaż się, Stworze - zawołał weteran, nadal trzymając napięty łuk. Stwór posłuchał się i wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki. Był niski, bardzo niski. Sięgał tylko do kolan żołnierza. Miał ogromny, płaski nos, i zielone, żabie oczka. Był stosunkowo gruby. Na sobie miał gruby, skórzany płaszcz oraz kilkadziesiąt sakiewek. Widać było też jego spróchniałe zęby... Kategoria:The World of Skarlands (opowiadanie)